The Start of Something New
by NicoxMaki
Summary: A live is coming up, but it seems like some of the members of Muse have something else on their mind. What is it, it's love of course! They seem to be noticing the other members more, and more, but they are kind of confused to what it really means. Will they ever find out what they're really feeling, or will stay forever in the dark, never to be found out? Read and review!


Hello everyone and I'm back with a whole new story. This will be a story about Kotori and Eri, the side couple will be revealed further on in the story. This story will not only revolve around these two, but about other pairs in the story. So, I hope you will like it and review it.

**Skip if you want to.**

So in my other story "My Only Love, My Only Master" I told you of how the couples I used in that story could make good pairs with each other. This is the explanation. Hanayo and Nozomi both have six letters and three syllables. Rin and Umi have three letters, Nozomi and Rin's last names are in syllables of 2 and 4, which are prime numbers. Also, if you combine the syllables in Rin and Umi's name you get three as well. Hanayo's last name "Koizumi" has Umi's name in it. It also has the word "koi" which means love. Rin and Hanayo's name has an 'n' on the third letter. Another point is the mini idol group Printemps and Lily White which have nine letters in both of their names. Umi and Hanayo's birthdays are two months and two days apart from each other. Rin and Nozomi's birthday are also two months apart from each other. The final point is Umi's age is a one year difference from Hanayo, Rin, and Hanayo. So, in total the numbers are 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 9. That's all I have to explain, so thanks if you bothered to read this entire thing.

Enjoy the story and I still don't own Love Live!

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Otonokizaka, but with a live coming up, everyone was quite busy. So, to decide who would work with each other, they decide to draw straws. Three will be in groups of two and one with a group of three. So, they drew the straws.

"Okay, I got yellow!" Honoka exclaimed to everyone.

"Oh my, I got yellow as well." Nozomi walked closer to Honoka.

"Really, that's great!" Honoka hugged Nozomi from behind. "I get to work with Nozomi-chan for once."

"I got yellow as well." Nico walked up to the two, but she looked slightly irritated for some reason.

"So we have Nico-chan too." Honoka said plainly, which felt like an insult to Nico.

"What does that mean?" A vein popped up on Nico's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Honoka tilted her head in confusion.

"You didn't sound so happy to have me."

"Oh no, I'm happy to have you too Nico-chan." Her face no signs of happiness or excitement as she spoke.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Now, now you two…" Nozomi laughed inside as Honoka continued to hug her and mess with Nico.

"So, that's one group." Eri told the people left as she watched the trio. She looked at her straw and it was brown. "Okay, so who's brown?"

"Oh, I am. It seems I'm with you Eri-chan." Kotori walked close to Eri and smiled at her.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you, Kotori." Eri told Kotori as she returned the smile in kind.

"Yup, it'll be fun to finally work alone with you." She said which kind of made Eri curious at why she said it.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Kotori replied playfully and just giggled, which made Eri more confused.

"Ehh?" Eri was still confused, but her confusion was cast aside when another group was revealed.

"Okay, I have green. So, who is my partner?" Umi asked the people not paired up yet.

"Um… I have green Umi-chan." Hanayo told her quietly, a little nervous at working with Umi alone for the first time.

"Okay, but why do you seem so nervous Hanayo?" Umi asked, sensing Hanayo's unease.

"Oh, umm… it's because I'm working with you for the first time. I'm a bit nervous." Hanayo recalled the fact that Umi overworked her and Honoka when their weight went up.

"You don't have to be nervous about that, Hanayo. I'm sure things will go smoothly with the both if us." Umi gave a very reassuring smile to Hanayo.

"Okay then, I'll try to calm myself down." Hanayo became less nervous after seeing Umi's smile.

"Good, now it seems there's only one group left. And I think that group's obvious by now." Umi looked at where Rin and Maki were.

"It seems like we're working together Maki-chan." Rin jumped onto Maki's back and latched onto her.

"Yup, so it seems. Yay…" Maki said, sounding monotone.

"Do you not want to work together with me Maki-chan?" Rin's voice seemed to sound sad.

"Wha-, where'd you get that idea, Rin?" Maki sensed the difference in Rin's voice and became concerned.

"You didn't sound so happy earlier Maki-chan." Maki felt Rin's arms loosen around her and she grabbed them and held them in place, stopping Rin from letting go.

"I-I never said that…" Maki looked the other way, but it was obvious her face was slightly red.

"Really, so you're fine with working with me, Maki-chan?" Rin's voice sounded happier and tightened her hug with Maki.

"M-more than fine, actually…" Maki said, barely audible that even Rin, who was so close to her, couldn't hear.

"What did you say Maki-chan?"

"I-it's nothing!" Her face grew redder and Rin just became confused. The scene they were displaying was quite amusing, but they had to get on with business.

"Okay now, that we have our groups, we have to figure out what we'll work on." Eri announced to everyone, making everyone gather once again.

"Why don't we just compromise by the groups?" Honoka suggested and everyone looked at her. "Something like this, um… Rin-chan since you're with Maki-chan, why don't you two work on the song?"

"Roger that!" Rin was quite excited and saluted Honoka, while Maki just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then Hanayo-chan and Umi-chan, why don't you two work on the lyrics."

"Okay, that'll be fine, right Hanayo." Umi agreed and looked at Hanayo for her approval.

"Yes, that'll be okay with me."

"Now, all that's left is the choreography and the costumes?" Honoka thought about the decision more carefully and looked at Eri and Kotori. "Kotori-chan, Eri-chan, what would you two rather do? Choreography or Costumes?"

"Well, what do you think Kotori?"

"I'll let you decide Eri-chan."

"Hmm… we'll work on the costumes." Eri thought and answered. Her decision actually shocked Kotori and the others.

"Ehh, but Eri-chan wouldn't you be more comfortable with choreography, than costumes?" Kotori asked her partner.

"Well, I've been the one who's mostly worked on the choreography, so I wanted to try something else. Also, even if I'm completely new to designing, I have a great teacher with me. So, everything should go fine, right?" Eri told Kotori, which completely persuaded her, and not to mention, make her blush.

"O-okay then, we'll work on costumes." Kotori tried her best to hide her blush, which was noticeable to Nozomi.

"So, that leaves us with the choreography." Nozomi walked close to Kotori and whispered something to Kotori's ear. "You guys should focus on the costumes before doing anything naughty…" This comment left Kotori completely red.

"Ehh, N-N-Nozomi-chan!" Kotori became flustered at Nozomi's mischievous comment.

"What's wrong, Kotori?" Eri was completely unaware because Nozomi quickly reappeared back to Honoka.

"N-n-nothing, nothing's wrong!"

"O-okay then, if you say so…" Eri brushed off Kotori's odd behavior and accepted her answer.

"Anyways, now that we have our groups and our tasks, we should start as soon as we can." Umi announced getting everyone's attention.

"That's right, let's start tomorrow!" Honoka exclaimed, but was brushed off by Umi. "We start today."

"Ehh, but Umi-chan-" Honoka was interrupted by Umi with her fierce glare. "No buts Honoka, we haven't done anything today and the live is coming up soon."

"Alright…" Honoka pouted, so she was petted by Nozomi.

"Now, now Honoka-chan…" She smiled kindly at her. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can practice with everyone."

"I guess so…" Honoka kept her pout, so Nozomi kept petting her and it seemed like Honoka was really enjoying it. "If Honoka-chan was a dog, her tail would be wagging so much right now." Nozomi thought.

"Okay, now let's get started. Maki and Rin, you should head to the music room. Umi and Hanayo, you can head to the student council room because it should be empty right now, so you can get your work done there. Kotori and I will go to the clubroom and work there. And you three can stay here at the roof." Eri explained to everyone.

"Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, now let's go."

Everyone headed to their work area and started to focus on their work as much as they can. Or, if they can actually focus on their work.

To be continued…

* * *

Okay, hey everyone, it's been a long time since I've posted a story and it's because of school. But now, that it's finally over I can finally write more. Here is my newest story hope you guys like it. Hope you guys can review this and tell me all of your comments, concerns, guesses for the pairings in this story.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
